halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency
Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency (AFISA) What is the AFISA *Lieutenant General Hussain Al-Badawi }} The AFISA is the intelligence gathering and processing branch of the UNSC's Air Force. This secretive agency is one of the four military 'Big Six' intelligence departments of the UNSC. Currently under the command of Lieutenant General Hussain Al-Badawi since 2525, under his command has revolutionised the agency to keep its competitors, the other members of the 'Big Six' (also know as the Central Departments of Civilian and Military Intelligence and Security, or CDCMIS), in check, while expanding its own influence and funding in the hopes to rival that of the ONI's. Current Command Lieutenant General Al-Badawi is the current commander of the UNSC AFISA. He reports only to the Marshal of the Air Force Gregory Rossi, Bravo-6 and the current head of the CDCMIS, Karen Hutchinson. Under Al-Badawi there are the commanders of the Special Air Regiment (SAR) (Brigadier General Dannielle Patterson), the Deep Space Telemetry and Reconnaissance Regiment (DeSTeRR) (Colonel Callum o'Brain), Air Force Remote Reconnaissance (AFRR) (Colonel Rita Johnson), as well as a number of other smaller branches under the commands of Lieutenant Colonels and even Majors. __TOC__ Programs/Initiatives The Keller Initiative (2482) The AFISA has always kept an eye on its fellow members of the Big Six as much as the others keep and eye on them. The Keller Initiative, named after the Air Force general, Lieutenant General Stefan Keller who initiated the programme, is the AFISA's smart AI programme that deliberately pries and infiltrates the other sections of the Big Six. This complex and advanced spying systems is created for a multitude of reasons including; * The training and improvement of Smart and Dumb AI for difficult covert operations. * For exposing and collecting sensitive information about the going on's of the other departments of the CDCMIS * For the ease of access to information in the regards to important technological and scientific intelligence to improve research speed of the AFISA's own programmes. * To create a balance of power among all CDCMIS departments. * To prevent the possibility that other agencies may be conducting illegal projects. * To prevent the possibility that other agencies may be withholding information that could be useful in the the field. * To improve the security of the all low level security systems of all CDCMIS departments, civilian and military. These all are here as part of the CDCMIS check and balance system, which in recent years has become less and less checked and balanced, with the Office of Naval Intelligence getting forty per cent of the annual DCMIS Budget, whilst the AFISA, MCIA (Marine Corp of Intelligence Agency), AISC (Army Intelligence and Security Corps), CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) and ISIN (Internal Security and Intelligence Network) get around ten per cent each, the rest going to a mix of minor agencies who are under separate branches of the government like the treasury, the department of energy or the department of communication. This lack of balance, has led the secondary five (the five 'minor' agencies of the Big Six) to work together to keep ONI in check, combining their combined intelligence networks to prevent the expansion of the ONI from getting to far to deal with. The Flensburger Programme (2495) Named after the proposer of the programme, Dr Karl Flensburger, this was the most successful programme in the agencies history, the creation of the first ISBM (Interstellar Ballistic Missile). This programme created the first fully functional, slipspace capable missile that uses a planets or ships mass to hold its event horizon open. The programme created the smallest man-made slipspace portal to date, with a diameter of twenty metres. The sheer cost of a single missile, with its need of a customised, highly precise and compact drive, meant that the AFISA also had to develop a small and powerful nuclear payload, this was called project HELIOS (a project that the Office of Naval Intelligence used their own Keller Initiative to gain information to develop the NOVA bomb). This costly programme payed off and led to the most powerful multiple independent re-entry vehicle The project was eventually shelved due to its immense cost and lack of purpose in an age of minor insurrection and improved missile defence capabilities. This programme was later repurposed by the AFSIA to be a delivery system for Operation Oran in 2535 in during the attack of Niu Aljazayir. The Uplift Programme (2520-Present) The Uplift Programme was a specialist programme designed to find exceptional young children to turn into high preforming agents, researchers and commanders for the AFISA. This programme based itself off the research conducted by the UEG that did a large scale genetic and intelligence mapping of all outer colonies in the mid 2510's, as well as a number of minor private and public research papers as well as public and private school test results. The results were designed to find those without debilitating genetic profiles, with above average intelligence, initiative, creativity and physical prowess. This led to the AFISA to create a number of sub programmes and initiative to create a funnel that would direct promising children to join the agency through higher education scholarships, field days, economic incentives, University Air Squadrons, Air Cadet Forces and large amount of directed propaganda. This all worked, the agency attracting many more of these 'wonder children', as one of the programmes directors call it, to the AFISA or the Air Force in general then any other DCMIS or military department. The biggest find that the agency fond was a child's hospital on New Baltimore. This hospital had a ward that dealt with the sudden and unexplained rise in Metabolic Cascade Failure, or MCF for short, this hospital housed a number children who's genetic code, intellect and creativity was quiet unusually high for that age group. The programme kept a close eye on these children before, sponsoring the hospital where they where treated at. Though there where many losses as the children died from the inside, fifty per cent of all patients at the hospital survived. There where a few problems on the way however, as one of the children, Ralph, was murdered whilst visiting their parents in 2525, which led to an ONI led investigation, which nearly derailed the programme. But as the investigation faded, a number of children began to improve, physically through heavy treatment. In 2530, the first members of the Uplift Programme left basic training. This was the make and break time for the programme, with more than seven hundred and fifty men and woman who came under the scrutinising eye on the AFISA from day one of the programme, less than one hundred didn't make it past the basic training, with twenty of them being due to physical inability but who showed promise in areas such as research and development as well as administrative roles. The Apache Programme (2531-Present) Lieutenant Ahmed Haji, a member of the Uplift Programme, office of the AFISA Division of Digital Security and Safety (DDSS or DS), was working on the Keller initiative, which involved using a number of Dumb and Smart AI to hack into and collect the dirty secrets of ONI. He along with his team, accessed a number of top secret programmes, including the a large number of selected youth that where inside the Uplift programme, including Ahmed himself, this data along with a number of secret augmentations, kidnappings of these children along with their subsequent replacement by flash clones. The discovery of the Spartan-II and Spartan- III programmes. This discovery put a large number of AFISA members on suicide watch as they where informed of their origins. The data also provided a large amount of data in regards to bio-augmentations and armour design leading to the creation of the Apache Programme, or the Special Air Regiment Super Soldier Programme (SARSSP). This used the information collected by the AFISA DDSS on ONI's secretive super soldier programme, from successes, to failures and the results gleamed from it. This data was used on a pool of AFISA field agents, mainly agents that fell under both the Uplift programme and the Spartan candidate rejections and clones, who under went the less dangerous Spartan-III chemical induced augmentations. This large success created initially three hundred (now around 600) Apache agents in the first squadron of the 1153 Regiment - Special Air Regiment (SAR), which consists currently at seven squadrons, each comprising of five companies of 200 personnel (including support personnel) at currently known records (2558). SAR was used for a multitude of purposes, mainly they were used as field agents, dealing with the Insurrection uprisings and small Covenant outposts. The SAR was one of the few special forces agencies to have a small fleet, comprising of a number of cruisers and frigates and a single air craft carrier. This was called the Special Air Fleet (SAF). This fleet was kept low key, and its ships where all part of the Joint Forces Fleet (JoFF), a fleet of all military vessels under the command of non-naval military vessel, and registered as Air Force BattleGroup ships (AFBaG). The Apaches, along with operating in the field behind enemy lines and as well as ship operation, they also do high risk operations against the Covenant, such as Operation Oran, Operation Campbeltown and Operation Wolf Among Sheep. These operations greatly hampered the advance of the Covenant and bought time for a number of Colony worlds. The Programme is still alive and well today, using a continual stream of members of the Uplift Programme as well as regular recruits. This is widely agreed among the top brass of the AFISA to be the most successful programme to date, though they don't like saying it in front of the members of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Operations Operation Oran (2535) On the 10th of March 2535, the colony world of Niu Aljazayir, was attacked by Covenant. This started a large ground and naval battle between the JoFF fleet who happened to be undergoing a restock of food and water, and the large Covenant Armada. The JoFF sent a ship,the UNSC Resolution, to get aid from a nearby AFISA base, UNAB Hammerbrook. Within two weeks of the start of the battle, the covenant had lost ten percent of their fleet, and the UNSC had lost fifty per cent (Including SMAC stations), though a large proportion of the planets population managed to get evacuated and the population centres under lock down by the SAR, Rangers and MIC troops, nothing would matter if they didn't get rid of the large fleet of Covenant ships in orbit. But ten days earlier, the UNSC Resolution arrived at the AFISA station Hammerbrook, where a small platoon of SAR Apache soldiers where stationed to guard the Flensburger Missile Range. This then led to the creation Operation Oran, where the use of the AFISA's Flensburger Missiles where repurposed to carry Special Air Regiment forces for the deployment of nuclear mines an the infiltration of a Covenant Flagship. The process was simple, first they removed the ten Hyperion missiles from the missile frigate stationed at UNAB Hammerbrook, the UNSC Duncan. Then they modified the Flensburger Nuclear Deployment System, with the ability to house a SAR kitted out SAR fire-team with six HAVOC nuclear warheads, and ships boarding capabilities. Then they where loaded into the cruisers and launched one light year away from Niu Aljazayir, which took four days to travel there. The Flensburger Missiles where then loaded with the SAR troops and took the one hour trip through slipspace and came out behind the moon of Niu Aljazayir, using its natural Van Allen Belts to hide the Slipspace openings. This allowed the SAR troops to move out quietly, and by using special tarps, they disguised the missiles as pieces of Titanium-A plating. They moved around the ships, each placing a nuclear mines on all major offensive ships apart from the flagship. They docked on the flagship and cleared a path to the bridge with a loss of seven of the thirty six Apache soldiers. once at the bridge the SAR troops used a Smart AI to hack into the ships systems and broadcasted a fleet wide 'Bandersnatch' nuclear warning. Before jumping into slipspace and detonating all thirty six nuclear warheads, reducing the Covenants ability to fight greatly. Gallery AFISA-Logo.png|The logo of the AFISA, with the keys symbolising of security and with a Delta wing representing the Air Force File:Stefan_K.jpg|Lieutenant General Stefan Keller, Director and Chief of the AFISA, until 2525. File:SAR.png|The Special Air Regiment - The Air Forces answer to the ODST's and Spartans Category:UNSC Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:CDCMIS